Look The World Right In The Eye
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: The tough walls that Hotch had built round himself were slowly beginning to fall after Haley's death. There was only one person that was a threat to him. That's where Lily Hotchner steps in to protect him from himself but with plenty of risks.


'Death ends a life, not a relationship'

I looked down at the innocence that was my son the second the door bell rang and automatically, panic swept through my body causing shivers to move down my spine. My hands were instantly grabbing my gun that was hidden on top of the large bookcase out of his reach before I shoved it in my jumper pocket. Through the blurred glass of the door I could make out the figure of a male standing with his back to the door. With a swift pull, the door swung wide open only for relief to sweep through my body. Stepping forward, Aaron pulled me tightly into his arms with a sigh of relief before he hid his face in my shoulder.

"What happened?" I exclaimed, taking in the sight of his blood covered shirt as he held me at arm's length

"You're okay. Tell me Liam's okay" he cried with panic as he looked me up and down

"Hey, calm down. We're both fine" I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Now, tell me what's happened?"

"Foyet found Jack and Haley" Aaron told me, his eyes refusing to meet my gaze

"Tell me they're okay. Aaron" I exclaimed

"Haley didn't make it. He killed her, Lily. He killed her" he sobbed before I softly wrapped my arms round him in an attempt to calm him

Through my tears that had began to gather in my eyes I could make out the small figure of Jack sitting in the back seat of the car completely taken in by the game in his hands. Giving Aaron a gentle nudge into the house, I began to make my way down the steps towards the car making sure I wiped away my tears to stay as calm as I could in front of him.

"Hey, Jacky" I grinned as I pulled the door opened before he jumped into my arms

"Aunt Lily, I helped daddy work a case" he exclaimed as I picked him up and began to make my way to the house

"Did you catch the bad guy, buddy?" I smiled, closing the door

"Sure did, Daddy caught him" Jack grinned

"Can you do me a big favour while me and your daddy talk in the kitchen, can you play with Liam?" I asked as I put him down beside Liam who was playing with his toy cars

"Yup" he smiled as Liam looked up to him with a gurgle

Quietly, closing the door over, I walked into the kitchen to find a Aaron sitting at the table his head in his hands.

"She didn't deserve to die, Lily. This was all my fault" he muttered

"Foyet is to blame not you. We both know that even if you had stopped hunting him he would have went on to kill so many more people." I sighed

"He told me he had murdered you" he muttered, still not looking at me

"Aaron, look at me I'm fine" I sighed pulling his hands away from his face

"I just couldn't stop hitting him. Even after he was dead, I continued to punch and punch him but I just wanted him to feel the pain that he had given me and my family" Aaron exclaimed

"Well, he got what he deserved then" I replied

"Aaron, go upstairs and get changed into some of Sean's stuff. He left some stuff in the spare room before he left. Then, get some rest, you look exhausted. Jack will be fine with me, I promise" I told him

Without a word, he nodded and began to make his way towards the door before he turned round and pulled me into his arms. Watching as he slowly made his way up the stairs, I couldn't help notice how defeated he was. Foyet, had destroyed anything that was left of my brother when he took Haley and all that was left of him was a shell. Breaking me from my thoughts, Jack softly opened the living room and door and peaked round the gap.

"Is Daddy, okay?" he whispered

"He's fine just a little tired after that case" I replied as I lead him back into the living room

"Can we watch cartoons?" Jack grinned as I picked Liam up

"Sure and I even think I have some ice cream. Do you want some of that?" I smiled as I watched his face light up

"Yes, please" he exclaimed, jumping up and down

"We'll keep this a secret, okay?" I chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen table and I put the bowl down in front of him

Filling the silence, the phone began to ring causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Looking at the caller ID I placed it to my ear while watching the mess Liam was making with his ice cream with a chuckle.

"Derek Morgan, why the hell did you let my brother drive all the way here in the state he is in?" I snapped, closing the kitchen door over to stop the boys hearing the conversation

"He's with you. Oh thank God" he exclaimed "One minute he's sitting in the ambulance with Jack then the next he's gone. How is he?"

"I made him go get some rest but I doubt it'll do him any good, he probably won't even sleep. I'll drive over to Quantico in the morning to get them a few things from his apartment, meet me there" I replied

"You and Haley were pretty close, how are you coping?" Morgan questioned

"Trying to keep busy so that I'm strong for the boys. Jack doesn't seem to really understand why his daddy is upset and it would only confuse him more if I was to breakdown" I sighed

"Remember the team is always here for you even though you left us" he told me and I could hear the smirk on his face

"I didn't leave the team out of choice, I had to for Liam's sake" I exclaimed

"Oi I'm joking with you. I need to go we're still at the scene and reporters have showed up" Morgan told me before we hung up

"Having fun?" I chuckled as I looked at the mess the boy had made with the ice cream


End file.
